mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
John Lineker vs. Rob Font
The first round began and they touch gloves. Lineker looks noticeably smaller. Feeling out process. Font trying side kicks, eats a counter right to the body. 4:00. Font lands a nice jab right uppercut. Crowd booing. Font teeps the body. Lineker lands a left. 3:00. Lineker lands a counter left. Font lands a jab. Font lands a leg kick. Lineker lands a left to the body. Font lands a leg kick, eats a big counter left. "Lots of jabs! Hands up! Body then the ehad!" 2:00. Lineker stalking him. Drops him with a leg kick briefly. Font's up. Font lands a jab. He lands another. Lineker lands a left. He lands a right to the body, left to the body, crowd roars. 1:00. Lineker lands a left to the body, reversing a takedown to half-guard. He lands a left. 35. Font stands and breaks. Lineker lands a left to the body. Font tries a high kick. He knees the head. 15. Lineker lands a hard left to the body. R1 ends, 10-9 Lineker. "He is tired, it's all muscle," Dellagrotte kept repeating to Font. R2 began. Lineker lands a clipping left and a leg kick. Font lands a jab and eats a leg kick. Font lands a jab. Lineker lands a leg kick. Font lands a jab and another. 4:00. Lineker lands a right. Font lands a jab and another. Lineker lands a hard counter left and a right. He lands a right to the body, misses a left up high. Lineker lands a high kick to the arm. And a leg kick. 3:00. Font lands a jab. And a leg kick himself. Lineker lands a hard left, harder right. Font lands a leg kick. Lineker lands a right to the body. He lands a left. Font lands a jab. 2:00. Font knees the body. Lineker lands a jab. Font lands a leg kick. Lineker lands a left to the body. Font stuffs a single, 1:00. Font tries a double, Lineker stuffs it missing a left. 35. Font lands a nice uppercut counter. Lineker lands a partially blocked high kick. 15 with a heavy leg kick. Font lands a nice hook kick I believe, possibly question mark kick. R2 ends, 10-9 Lineker. Reddit says that kick was a TKD thrust kick just not as crisp. R3 began. Font moving forward. Lineker lands an inside kick. Another. Font lands a jab. And another. Another. Lineker lands a right to the body. 4:00. Lineker lands a counter right. Lineker lands a wicked leg kick. He lands a body kick ande ats a right counter. Font lands a left and right uppercut. "Right headkick's there!" Lineker lands a left, right uppercut, left to body, left high. Font lands a jab. 3:00. Lineker lands a left to the body, and a right to the body drops Font. Lineker pounces to guard, right elbow to the body, left hand to the head, another. A left. He passes to half-guard. Right elbow. A left hand. He knees the body. A hard one there. Another. Font stands and breaks away. His nose is bloody. 2:00. "Rob we need something big!" Lineker catches a kick for a single to guard, left elbow. A left hand. A couple right hammerfists, right hand. Lineker passes to half-guard. He passes to side control easily. 1:00. Font stands again and breaks away. 35. Lineker beckons Font in, taunts him, waves the crowd on. He lands a left to the body and drops him, double hammerfists, a few left hammerfists, tries a guillotine, half-guard on top, lets it go. R3 ends, 10-9 Lineker. 30-27 Lineker IMO. One 29-28 and 30-26 but UD.